Para mi tu eres Perfecta
by GabySJ
Summary: — Seguí a mi corazón. — dijo Draco. — El me dejo un milagro navideño. — Hermione no entendía que sucedía. — Ahora tengo claro todo. — Draco recogió unos carteles que estaban en el suelo. — Para mi tu eres perfecta. — El rubio recito lo que decía el papel mientras que la misma Hermione lo leía. *Esta historia participa en el Reto:Navidad 2012 para el foro The Ruins.*


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

**Esta historia participa en el Reto:Navidad 2012 para el foro The Ruins.**

* * *

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres mi prometido, tienes que apoyarme! — grito Hermione con furia.

— ¡Eres mi prometida, pero ella es mi madre! — respondió el rubio pasándose sus manos por su cabello en señal de desesperación. — Hermione, no entiendo porque te pones así. Es una idiotez.

— ¿Idiotez? ¿Para ti lo que yo sienta es un idiotez? — cuestiono Hermione mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.

Hermione Granger había sido la chica soltera más codiciada del mundo mágico. Pero bueno, es heroína de guerra, la mejor hechicera de su generación, amiga del niño que salvo al mundo, entre otros. Pero un día de Agosto, mientras la castaña caminaba por el Ministerio camino a su oficina, cuando choco con alguien. Los libros que cargaba la ex Gryffindor cayeron al piso y perdiendo una que otra hoja.

El rubio no pudo quitar la mirada sobre su compañera ese día. No pudo evitar concentrarse en el trasero de la joven mientras la misma se agachaba, o en cómo se entreveían los pechos de Hermione en el espacio de la camisa. Cuando Draco termino de ayudar a Hermione por el incidente, se quedo mirando como la leona se marchaba a su departamento caminando tan elegantemente sobre sus tacones rojos como su casa y dejándole claro a la serpiente que la falda ajustada negra en combinación con la camisa negra no le hacía justicia al buen trasero que tenia la chica.

Desde aquel día, Draco bajaba al cuarto piso donde quedaba el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas donde Hermione es jefa, con pobres excusas para verla un rato. Hasta que un día, una Mantícora armo un escándalo en medio del partido de las Avispas de Wimbourne contra los Tutshill Tornados en la Copa de Europa de Quidditch que ese año se celebraba en Inglaterra.

Draco tenía que mantener constantes reuniones con la chica para solucionar el problema de la Mantícora que dejo 17 personas heridas de gravedad, dos muertos y el estadio totalmente destruido. El rubio, que es el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, tuvo que trabajar duro para poder continuar el campeonato y Hermione tuvo que mandar algunos de sus trabajadores para la seguridad en los partidos por si otra bestia llegaba a aparecer.

Las citas comenzaron luego de que la Copa terminara, para dar inicio unos dos meses después a la relación formal que sorprendió a la comunidad mágica. Los Weasley tardaron en aceptar la relación, pero cuando lo hicieron, Hermione no cabía de la dicha. Pero con los Malfoy no había muchos cambios.

La relación de los dos duro tres años antes de comprometerse. La petición de mano fue hacia más de seis meses cuando ambos viajaron a Francia. Los amigos de Hermione y de Draco se alegraron, al igual los Weasley y los compañeros de trabajo, pero Lucius y Narcissa no estaban para nada de acuerdo con la unión.

Draco por esa razón decidió ir a pasar la Nochebuena con su familia y Hermione, para que se pudieran arreglar las diferencias, ya que las últimas Navidades desde que eran pareja habían sido en la Madriguera o separados, pero nunca en la mansión juntos. Hermione decidió ir en la mañana a la mansión para ayudar con la comida, pero la señora Malfoy se encargo de molestar y sacar de quicio a la leona, provocando que esta hullera del lugar seguida por su novio a su apartamento en Londres.

— Lo que sientas no es una idiotez, pero sabes que a mi mamá le gusta la perfección. — respondió Draco mientras veía a Hermione sentándose en el sillón de cuero marrón que había en la sala.

— Y yo no soy perfecta para ti. Soy hija de muggles, estuve en Gryffindor, estoy gorda, soy una cazafortuna y soy fea. ¿Me falta algo? — Hermione miraba directamente los ojos de Draco en espera de una respuesta.

— Por Merlín, Hermione no eres nada de eso. No me importa de dónde vengas, si me importo de joven era por lo que mis padres me habían enseñado, pero ahora soy consciente de que la sangre vale mierda, seas impura o pura, eres tú. — dijo el rubio desde su posición. — No estás gorda y no eres fea, me encantan tus ojos castaños y verte cuando te despiertas con tu cabello algo enmarañado. Me fascina tu trasero y tus labios. — Draco ahora se agachaba frente al sillón para estar a la altura de su pareja. — Gryffindor es la casa de donde han salido grandes magos como tú. Y a ti no te importa el dinero, además de que tú tienes tus propios ingresos. No creas lo que te diga mi madre.

— Entonces porque no lo dices allá. Oyes a tu mamá diciéndome ese tipo de cosas y tu solo te quedas parado, oyendo como me trata ella. — menciono la castaña. — No es la primera vez que sucede. Desde que tus padres saben lo nuestro no lo apoyan, tu papá solo me ignora y tu madre me insulta. Sé que son tus padres, pero podrías defenderme.

— Hermione… Yo… — trato de hablar Draco, pero entonces vio como Hermione se despojaba del anillo de compromiso.

El anillo de oro blanco con una línea en el centro del aro de pequeños diamantes que le deban la vuelta al anillo. Las dos líneas que rodeaban la serie de diamantes fueron finamente hechas según las ordenes del rubio. Hermione adoraba mirar el anillo cuando necesitaba pensar tranquilidad, según la castaña, el anillo le transmitía paz y además la hacía sentir acompañada por su novio.

— ¿Qué haces, Hermione? ¿Por qué te quitas el anillo? — pregunto Draco temeroso a que sus pensamientos fueran correctos. — Hermione, tu…

— Lo siento. — Hermione agarro la mano derecha de Draco y con una lagrima traviesa atravesando su mejilla, coloco el hermoso anillo para después cerrar la mano del hombre en torno al objeto. — Te amo y quisiera estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, pero no puedo. No puedo estar a tu lado si no soy lo que tú necesitas, me han dicho "perfecta" durante años, hasta el punto en que me lo llegue a creer. Pero tu madre me hizo caer en cuenta de que para ti, no soy perfecta.

— Eso es… — Draco fue interrumpido cuando Hermione puso un dedo en los labios del chico.

— Déjame hablar, por favor. — pidió la leona. — Y a pesar de que he perdido muchas cosas, comenzando con mis padres, sé que es lo correcto. Necesitas encontrar alguien como esas chicas que desea tu madre para ti. Conozco a Pansy y ella llega a los estándares de tus padres. Y aunque no las conozco bien, creo que Daphne y Astoria Greengrass también están entre las posibilidades. — Las mejillas de Hermione sentían el paso de las traicioneras lágrimas que deseaba evitar la castaña. — Eres un hombre atractivo y especial. Tu pasado es el polvo de tus zapatos, porque tú, solo tú, demostraste que no eres mortifago, y que eres una gran persona. El único problema, es que nadie se atreve, porque tú no lo permites, a atravesar ese muro de piedra que te rodea. Deja que los demás descubran lo que yo encontré.

— No quiero que nadie diferente a ti descubra algo. — mencionó el rubio.

— Te amo Draco. — la chica se acerco lentamente al chico y le regalo un casto beso inundado de las lagrimas de la castaña. — Quiero que sigas a tu corazón, porque él te llevara a donde debes estar. Y te pido que lo escuches bien, porque tu padre puede tener razón y yo solo fui un capricho que con el tiempo llegaste a confundir con amor.

Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró al instante y se levanto para dirigirse a la salida. Con anillo en mano, volteo para darle una última mirada a la que minutos antes era su prometida. El no lloraba, el simplemente callaba y guardaba todo lo que sentía. El chico abrió la puerta del apartamento y salió de el cerrando con fuerza.

Draco se sentó en las escaleras y se reclamo. Se reclamo por no defenderla cuando era debido, por permitir que sus padres la humillaran, que ella llegara a creer que el no la ama. Porque él la amaba de una manera tan desesperada y maldita. En el fondo, no era culpa de sus padres, ya que ellos solo deseaban hacer bien las cosas y que su hijo fuera feliz, solo que no sabían cómo, la culpa fue de el, por no recordarle a ella que si la amaba. Por eso, el deseaba un milagro navideño.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por su casa buscando sus películas. La leona observaba su habitación con el pote de helado de chocolate en brazos. Al igual que toda la casa, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco en contraste con el piso de madera oscura. La cama grande con el sobrecama azul celeste solo se veía desorganizada por las prendas que estaban encima.

Una sencilla falda corta y ajustada de cintura alta color negro recién comprada para complacer a Draco, ya que Hermione sabia como a Draco le encantaba verla con faldas ajustadas, acompañada por una fina blusa purpura oscura sin mangas, un hermoso collar negro y largo con sus aretes correspondientes y unos tacones altos oscuros. Hermione sonrió con tristeza al hacer la cuenta de los objetos.

Salió de su habitación y entro en el baño para verse en el espejo. Se sentía patética. Estaba en bragas de un feo amarillo crema con una camisa blanca que le llegaba justo al final de las nalgas que dejo alguna vez Draco. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño de bailarina mal hecho.

Ella sabía que utilizaba esa camisa para sentir a Draco a su lado, para sentir que no estaba sola en Nochebuena. No quería llegar donde los Weasley después de haber avisado que no iría, no quería decirle a Ginny y a Luna que su compromiso había terminado. Pero quería entender que era lo correcto, que acabar con aquella relación de tres años estaba bien y era necesario.

Volvió a la sala donde encontró la caja con películas. Puso cada una de las películas en la mesa de centro donde estaba una foto de ella y Draco la Navidad pasada en la Madriguera. Por primera vez desde que había comprado su apartamento, lo sentía ridículamente grande. Lo cual era irónico porque el lugar apenas contaba con un baño, un cuarto, la sala y la cocina. Pero lo cierto era que esa sensación era provocada por los recuerdos que estaban impresos en el ambiente.

Hermione se sintió más patética cuando volvió a enterrar la cuchara en el pote de helado mientras decidía que ver. Tenía veinticinco años y estaba sola en su apartamento celebrando Nochebuena. Por lo menos las películas muggles la acompañaban. _The Phantom of the Opera, A Walk to Remember, Casablanca, Ghost, When Harry Met Sally, Dirty Dancing y 13 Going on 30 _eran sus opciones, además de ser sus favoritas del genero romántico.

La leona no tenía claro que escoger, pero se vio interrumpida por los toques en su puerta. Dejando el helado a un lado se levanto del sofá rojo Gryffindor y llego hasta su puerta tras pisar un adorno que se había caído de su árbol navideño. Después de abrir se quedo como piedra mirándolo sin entender.

Draco estaba parado frente a su puerta.

El rubio sonrió y miro de arriba a abajo a Hermione. Hermione se sintió más patética aun, además de que fue ella la que termino la relación. Draco traía su chaqueta negra y su camisa de abotonar del mismo tono sobre sus jeans oscuros y zapatos de marca, siempre bien vestido e imponente.

— Seguí a mi corazón. — dijo Draco. — El me dejo un milagro navideño. — Hermione no entendía que sucedía. — Ahora tengo claro todo. — Draco recogió unos carteles que estaban en el suelo. — _Para mi tu eres perfecta._ — El rubio recito lo que decía el papel mientras que la misma Hermione lo leía. — Me gusta cómo eres. Me gusta que me regañes cuando te toco el trasero en público. Me fascina la manera que se te iluminan los ojos cuando sabes las cosas. Pero lo que más me gusta, es despertar a tu lado y que me des un beso mientras te despiertas sobre mi pecho, y por eso deseo estar a tu lado toda la vida. — Draco cambio de cartel y lo leyó: — _Feliz Navidad._

— Draco…

Hermione se lanzo a los brazos de Draco, el cual la recibió gustosamente. La leona enredó sus piernas entorno al cuerpo del chico y lo beso. No era un beso erótico y apresurado, era tierno y especial. Los labios jugaban entre sí, sintiéndose y reencontrándose. Al terminar, Hermione junto su frente con la de Draco.

— Te amo, ¿Lo sabes? — pregunto la castaña.

— Es imposible que no lo hagas. — respondió burlón Draco. — No quiero que vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti y tampoco quiero que le hagas caso a los demás, la única opinión que realmente te debe importar es la mía, y ya la conoces. — aclaro el rubio. — Falta más de una hora para Navidad, que te parece si la celebramos tu y yo solos. Traje vino y un pie de limón que compre en la pastelería de al frente.

— Entonces me cambiare, me dirás que opinas de mi nueva falda y haremos ensalada. — dijo Hermione bajándose del rubio y caminando rumbo a su habitación.

— ¿Es corta? — pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sofá y le echaba un vistazo a las películas.

— ¡Si!

— Perfecto.

Y ahora estaban abrazados mirando como los fuegos artificiales explotaban en el cielo muggle. Todo aquel que mirara a la ventana del tercer piso de aquel edificio, vería a una castaña sonriendo tontamente mientras que un rubio la abrazaba por detrás. Pero solo Hermione oiría las palabras del rubio, solo ella sentiría las leves carisias de su prometido. Y sobre todo, ella sería la única en llevar aquel anillo de compromiso que brillaba en su mano.

Porque ella era perfecta para Draco.

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Aquí está la historia que llegue a pensar que nunca terminaría. Pero bueno, finalmente la termine. Me gusta como quedo, sin importar que a muchos le parezca cursi, pero la idea era que Draco que se diera cuenta lo perfecta que era Hermione para él en la Nochebuena.**

**La idea del Fic se vio respaldada tras encontrar una imagen en Tumblr que mostraba todo lo que mi cabeza quería hacer. **

**Espero leer sus comentarios y que disfruten la historia.**

**Besos, GabySJ**

**Pd: Les invito a que pasen a mi pagina en Facebook donde más adelante montare las imágenes de mis Fics y o adelantos. Además de que encontraran la imagen de la historia. (Junten los espacios)**

** www. facebook pages/ GabySJ/ 109020285931373?ref=hl**


End file.
